Snuff
Snuff are a British punk rock band formed in Hendon, London in 1986. Their name reportedly came about after a long discussion about names ended up with one of them claiming "That's Enough", which was then shortened to Snuff. The original line-up was Duncan Redmonds on drums and vocals, Simon Wells on guitar and vocals and Andy Crighton on bass, with Dave Redmonds being added to the line-up on trombone before the release of Flibbiddydibbiddydob. In 1991, Snuff split up. During this period all three members applied to be the bassist for Leatherface. The break-up also spawned Guns 'N' Wankers and Your Mum. Both groups disbanded when Snuff reformed in 1994 (read more on wikipedia). Links To Peel John Peel got the band in for a session after seeing them play with Heresy and Rose Rose in November 1988 at the Sir George Robey music pub in Finsbury Park, London. Peel continued supporting the band by playing tracks from the group until the late 90's, when it seems he lost interest in them. On Peel's show from 17 August 1996 (BFBS), he described Snuff's cover of the Four Tops' Standing In The Shadow Of Love single as not working 100% for him: :"I don't know about that, y'know. I kind of like it, I mean I like the idea of it, but I don't know, it doesn't work 100% for me". After 1997, Peel rarely played any tracks from the group. Festive Fifty Entries *1989 Festive Fifty: Not Listening #44 Sessions Their one and only session is available on Caught In Session (1997, CD/LP, Vinyl Japan) Recorded: 1989-01-15. Broadcast: 30 January 1989. Repeated: 28 February 1989. #Win Some #For Both Sides / I Think We're Alone Now #Another Girl #Now You Don't Remember Me / No-One Home Other Shows Played ;1989 *02 May 1989: That's Enough (7" EP - Not Listening) Workers Playtime *08 May 1989: Not Listening (7" EP) Workers Playtime *05 May 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 103 (BFBS)): 'Not Listening (7")' (Workers Playtime) *19 May 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 104 (BFBS)): 'That's Enough (7"-Not Listening)' (Workers Playtime) *27 June 1989: I Think We're Alone Now (v/a album - Lie To Me: A Compilation Of Guitar Use And Abuse) Umbrella *08 July 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 108 (BFBS)): 'I Think We're Alone Now (Compilation LP-Lie To Me: A Compilation Of Guitar Use And Abuse)' (Umbrella) *10 July 1989: I Think We're Alone Now (v/a LP - Lie To Me: A Compilation Of Guitar Use And Abuse) Umbrella *25 July 1989: I Think We're Alone (v/a LP - Lie To Me: A Compilation Of Guitar Use And Abuse) Umbrella *28 September 1989: Not Listening (7") Workers Playtime *HO John Peel 13 1989: I Think We're Alone Now (v/a album - Lie To Me: A Compilation Of Guitar Use And Abuse) Umbrella *23 November 1989: Too Late (LP - Snuffsaid...) Workers Playtime *27 November 1989: Words Of Wisdom (album - Snuffsaid...) Workers Playtime *29 November 1989: Now You Don't Remember (album - Snuff Said...) Workers Playtime *14 December 1989 (Rockradio): Another Girl (LP - Snuffsaid...) Workers Playtime *20 December 1989: 'Not Listening (LP-Snuffsaid...)' (Workers Playtime) FF #44 ; 1990 *09 January 1990: Purple Haze (LP - Snuffsaidbutgorblimeyguv ...) Workers Playtime *20 March 1990: I Want To Go Back / Blue Noodles (v/a 7" EP - Pssst E.P.) Hoss *26 March 1990: Bran Flakes (CD - Flibbiddydibbiddydob) Worker's Playtime *27 March 1990: Rods & Rockers (CD - Flibbiddydibbiddydob) Workers Playtime *28 March 1990: Shake 'N' Black (12" - Flibbiddydibbiddydob) Workers Playtime *14 April 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 140 (BFBS)): 'Rods & Mockers (CD-Flibbiddydibbiddydob)' (Workers Playtime) *21 April 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 141 (BFBS)): 'Shake 'N' Black (CDS-Flibbiddydibbiddydob)' (Workers Playtime) *28 April 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 142 (BFBS)): 'Can't Explain (CDS-Flibbiddydibbiddydob)' (Workers Playtime) *20 August 1990: 'Do Nothing (Compilation LP-Now Thats Disgusting Music)' (Too Pure) *25 August 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 155 (BFBS)): 'Do Nothing (Compilation LP-Now Thats Disgusting Music)' (Too Pure) ;1992 *31 July 1992: 'Cubical (7")' (Clawfist) (JP: 'Well, for a group that's broken up, they certainly put out a lot of records.') *HO John Peel 46 1992: Cubical (7") Clawfist *10 August 1992 (BFBS): Cubical (7") Clawfist ;1995 *07 April 1995: 'Sweet Dreams (Compilation EP-Easter Egg Splosion)' (Basket Case) *15 April 1995 (BFBS): 'Sweet Dreams (Compilation 7"-Easter Egg-Splosion)' (Basketcase) *18 November 1995: Theme From Whatever Happened To The Likely Lads (7") Deceptive *25 November 1995 (BFBS): 'Whatever Happened To The Likely Lads (Compilation CD-Deceptive Christmas Singles)' (Deceptive) ;1996 *26 January 1996: Defeat (album - Demmamussabebonk) Fat Wreck Chords *28 January 1996 (BFBS): 'Gone To The Dogs (CD-Demmamussabebonk)' (Deceptive) *03 February 1996 (BFBS): 'Defeat (LP-Demmamussabebonk)' (Deceptive) *10 February 1996 (BFBS): 'Cricklewood (CD-Demamussabebonk)' (Deceptive) *13 February 1996 (Radio Mafia): Defeat (CD:Demmamussabebonk, Fat Wreck Chords, 1996) *17 August 1996 (BFBS): 'Standing In The Shadow Of Love (CDS-Do Do Do EP)' (Deceptive) ;1997 *24 June 1997: 'Rivers Of Babylon (10"-Potatoes And Melons At Wholesale Prices Direct To You The Public)' (Deceptive) *02 July 1997: 'Come And Gone (10"-Potatoes And Melons At Wholesale Prices Direct To You The Public)' (Deceptive) *10 July 1997 (BFBS): 'Rivers Of Babylon (10"-Potatoes And Melons At Wholesale Prices Direct To You The Public)' (Deceptive) (JP: 'Infinitely preferable to the original, I'd say.') *22 July 1997: 'Theme From Whatever Happened To The Likely Lads (10"-Potatoes And Melons At Wholesale Prices Direct To You The Public)' (Deceptive) *31 July 1997 (BFBS): 'Theme From Whatever Happened To The Likely Lads (10"-Potatoes And Melons At Wholesale Prices Direct To You The Public)' (Deceptive) *19 August 1997: Now You Don't Remember Me / No One Home (LP - Caught In Session) Vinyl Japan *21 August 1997: ? (LP - Caught In Session) Vinyl Japan *04 September 1997 (BBC World Service): Now You Don't Remember Me/No-One Home (LP - Caught In Session) Vinyl Japan ;1998 *13 October 1998: Match Of The Day (EP - In A Fishtank 4) Konkurrent ;2004 *07 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): Not Listening (Peel Session) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists